megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shuffle Time
Shuffle Time is a recurring Persona gameplay feature introduced in Persona 3. It gives the player access to additional rewards after battle, which include Persona cards, items, money or EXP bonuses. ''Persona 3'' With the exception of Boss battles, Shuffle Time is always triggered when the protagonist deals the final blow or the party ends a battle with an All-Out Attack. On occasion, other party members will initiate Shuffle Time when striking the last blow, as well. Shuffle Time cards include the Tarot's minor Arcana - Sword, Cup, Wand, and Coin - along with Persona cards, Blank cards, and the distinct Death card. The cards that are present during Shuffle Time (excluding Persona and Death cards) have their respective ranks as well, ranking from the lowest (1) to the highest (10): *Sword (Red) - Grants weapons. *Cup (Blue) - Restores either the protagonist's or the Party's HP. *Coin (Yellow) - Grants money. *Wand (Green) - Increases EXP obtained from battle (may also increase the equipped Persona's stats instead): ::Rank 1: EXP x 1.2 ::Rank 2: EXP x 1.4 ::Rank 3: EXP x 1.6 ::Rank 4: EXP x 1.8 ::Rank 5: EXP x 2.0 ::Rank 6: EXP x 2.2 ::Rank 7: EXP x 2.4 ::Rank 8: EXP x 2.6 ::Rank 9: EXP x 2.8 ::Rank 10: EXP x 3.0 *Persona Card - Grants a Persona (unless already obtained). *Blank Card - Grants nothing. In Persona 3 Portable, may activate a "One More", allowing the player to retry Shuffle Time. *Cursed Card - The fading Skull & Crossbones is sometimes generated, which hastens the arrival of The Reaper if selected. There are three different Shuffle methods: #Switching the place of cards. #Cards are collected from above and reordered according to the order the card is taken; the first card taken will be the first card to reappear. #Stacking several cards into one and then separating them back according to their original placement. At times, the player is granted a chance to "Double Up!". This allows the player to do one more Shuffle Time, but with only Persona Cards and Blank Cards appearing. If a Persona Card is chosen, you will obtain the Persona along with the previous card you selected. However, If a Blank Card is chosen, the previously chosen card's effect will disappear. ''Persona 4'' Shuffle Time carries different Persona for every individual dungeon in the Midnight Channel. Unlike Persona 3, there are no Minor Arcana cards - the reward of a Shuffle Time is solely a Persona. There are three types of Cards in Shuffle Time: *Persona card. Personas that are already in the player's possession are not generated. *Blank card; symbolized by a gray glass shatter effect. Nothing happens when this card is selected. *Penalty card; symbolized by a red and black diagonal cross. Players will not receive EXP, money or items after battle. There are also three different Shuffle methods: *Rotating cards either horizontally, diagonally, or a combination of both. *Memory match, where player matches two cards. Has at most five attempts. *Similar to slot machines, player must match three of the same card either horizontally or diagonally upwards/downwards. There is also a random chance after either a Persona card or a blank card is chosen that an Arcana Chance is granted. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Shuffle Time now incorporates Major and Minor arcana cards, each with varying effects. Cards are not shuffled anymore and remain face up. If all cards are drawn, a Sweep Bonus (also known as an All Get Bonus) is granted, with the next Shuffle Time occurrence 100% guaranteed and an additional 2 draws. *0. Fool Arcana +1 Draw, all undrawn cards will be changed. *I. Magician Arcana - Ranks up a skill of the currently-equipped Persona. *II. Priestess Arcana - +1 Draw, Converts 1 undrawn card into random Arcana card. *III. Empress Arcana - +1 Draw, removes 1 undrawn card from selection. *IV. Emperor Arcana - Instantly levels up currently-equipped Persona. *V. Hierophant Arcana - +1 Draw, Converts 1 undrawn card into random Persona card. *VI. Lovers Arcana - +2 Draws, post-battle item drops will be lost. *VII. Chariot Arcana - Increases Ag of currently-equipped Persona. *VIII. Justice Arcana - Increases St of currently-equipped Persona. *IX. Hermit Arcana - Shadows within the current floor will not give chase. Effect will be nullified if player initiates a battle or leaves the current floor. *X. Fortune Arcana - Increases Lu of currently-equipped Persona. *XI. Strength Arcana - Increases Ma of currently-equipped Persona. *XII. Hanged Man Arcana - Increases En of currently-equipped Persona. *XIII. Death Arcana - Instantly ends Shuffle Time. *XIV. Temperance Arcana - Grants one Treasure Key. *XV. Devil Arcana - +3 Draws, adds a -100% modifier to EXP after battle. *XVI. Tower Arcana - +3 Draws, adds a -100% modifier to money gained after battle. *XVII. Star Arcana - +1 Draw, 1 drawn card will be removed along with its effect. *XVIII. Moon Arcana - +2 Draws, adds a -50% modifier to EXP after battle. *XIX. Sun Arcana - +2 Draws, adds a -50% modifier to money gained after battle. *XX. Judgement Arcana - No effect. *XX. Aeon Arcana - +4 Draws, no effect. *XXI. World Arcana - No effect. *Suit of Swords - Grants Skill Cards. *Suit of Cups - Restores the Party's HP and SP *Suit of Coins (Pentacles) - Grants extra money. Effect will compound with Sun Arcana and/or Tower Arcana. *Suit of Wands - Increases EXP obtained. Effect will compound with Moon Arcana and/or Devil Arcana. Gallery Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 4 Category:Mechanics Category:Persona 3 FES